¿Creíste que lo había olvidado?
by Daniie Snape Malfoy
Summary: Severus cree que su cumpleaños será igual que simepre, pero una linda peliroja lo hará cambiar de opinión... Mi primer fanfic! Espero que les guste! :D


¡Hola a todos!

Esta historia lleva rondandome en la cabeza desde antes del cumpleaños de Severus. Iba a ser un drabble, pero creo que mi musa se apoderó de mi cabeza por un momento y me ha quedadp un poco más largo, así que podemos denominarlo un pequeño one-shot.

Espero que les guste y me den sus opiniones.

Ya saben que un review es como darle un dulce a un niño. Sencillo y pone feliz al niño. (A mí en este caso ^^)

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, ¿pueden creerlo? Si así fuera, sería tan feliz... Pero todo esto pertenece a la valiosa mente de J.K Rowling. Yo solo lo uso con fines de entretenimiento...

* * *

**¿Creíste que lo había olvidado?**

Era una mañana fría, el cielo encapotado de gris claro; una mañana normal del mes de enero. Acababan de reanudarse las clases en Hogwarts después de las vacaciones de Navidad.

Un chico delgado, de unos quince años, de piel cetrina, cabello negro, lacio hasta los hombros, nariz ganchuda y ojos negros al igual que su cabello, salía del Gran Comedor rumbo a las mazmorras, a la clase de Pociones.

Pociones era, por mucho, su materia favorita, aunque también le gustaba Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Sin embargo, tenía un gran talento para Pociones. Tenía una intuición nata respecto a ellas; las modificaba y mejoraba con gran habilidad. Aunque, tenía que admitir que también le gustaba esa clase porque la compartía con ella. Con Lily.

Desde que entró a Hogwarts, Gryffindor y Slytherin compartían Pociones, DCAO y Transformaciones, y eso significaba verla a ella. A Lily.

Al principio era el simple hecho de estar con una amiga; la única amiga que tenía. Pero últimamente, ya no la veía sólo como una amiga. Aunque le costara reconocerlo, sentía cosas muy extrañas por ella. Extrañas y hermosas a la vez. Ahora era una necesidad verla. Esperaba con ansias las horas que compartía con ella en clases, ansiaba sentarse junto a ella, verla trabajar. Ver sus hermosos ojos verdes mirarlo, verla sonreírle. A él, solo a él. Aunque fuera solo en esas clases que compartían.

Porque invariablemente, ella siempre lo buscaba para sentarse junto a él, incluso aunque sus amigas le pidieran que no se sentara con él, ella las ignoraba. Porque él era su amigo. Pero él no quería ser solo su amigo. Él quería que ella lo viera de otra manera. Que se diera cuenta que él la quería. Que era muy importante en su vida. Que ya no se veía sin ella.

Ese día era "especial". Era 9 de enero. Su cumpleaños. Nunca había sido una fecha digna de mención para él, nunca nadie había hecho que ese día fuera especial. En su casa, su regalo de cumpleaños era escuchar a sus padres discutir. Al llegar a Hogwarts, lo único que le levantaba un poco el ánimo ese día era ella. Siempre le deseaba un Feliz Cumpleaños cuando lo veía en el Gran Comedor, pero después se volvía un día normal, como cualquier otro.

Pero esa mañana, ella no lo había felicitado. Le había dedicado una sonrisa al pasar a su lado rumbo a la mesa de Gryffindor, pero nada más. No se le podía haber olvidado, ¿verdad?

"_Bueno, en realidad, qué más da si se le olvidó, no es su obligación acordarse. Al fin de cuentas, no es importante", _pensó mientras se sentaba en una mesa al fondo del salón de Pociones. Acomodó sus cosas y esperó que llegaran todos los demás.

-Buenos días, Sev, - escuchó una linda voz a su lado. Se volvió hacia ella y su mirada se enganchó en la verde de ella.

-Hola, - le contestó de vuelta.

* * *

Después de la hora del almuerzo tenía una hora libre, así que decidió ir a los jardines a adelantar sus deberes.

Llegó junto a un gran roble cerca del lago y se sentó, recargándose en el tronco.

"_Otro año igual" _pensó, mientras sacaba un pergamino. _"No sé por qué pensé que este año sería diferente,"_ se dijo a sí mismo, mientras la imagen de Lily cruzaba su mente.

Unos minutos después, un destello frente a él le llamó la atención. Subió la mirada, pero no vio nada. De nuevo vio ese destello, pero esta vez no se desvaneció. Parecía una luciérnaga frente a él; tan cerca, que si estiraba el brazo podría tocarlo. Y eso fue lo que izo. Al tocar aquella luz, ésta se materializó en un paquete rectangular de color plateado con un moño verde.

Había una pequeña etiqueta debajo del moño. Ésta ponía su nombre con una linda y estilizada letra que él podía reconocer en cualquier lado.

Abrió el paquete y en él había un pequeño cuaderno. Era negro, con aplicaciones en plateado, y en la parte de atrás, en la esquina inferior, estaban grabadas en plateado sus iniciales.

De pronto sintió unos delicados brazos rodear su cuello por detrás. Se tensó un momento, pero se relajó al percibir el olor a lirios que desprendía la chica que lo abrazaba.

-¿Creíste que lo había olvidado?- le preguntó Lily en un susurro.

Severus no contestó. Se volteó lentamente para encararla. Ella le sonreía tiernamente.

-Dime, ¿te gustó? – preguntó ella. – Es un diario, y sólo tú puedes leer lo que escribas en él.

-Es perfecto, muchas gracias, - respondió Severus con una sonrisa. Sólo ella lograba hacerlo sonreír. Sólo ella lo conocía como realmente era.

-Me alegro,- dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos, pero de pronto se sonrojó levemente y desvió la mirada.

Severus la notó un poco nerviosa. Lily se acercó un poco más a él, pero se detuvo vacilante. Finalmente, Lily acortó la poca distancia que quedaba entre ellos y le dio un tierno beso en los labios. Se separó pronto de Severus, que estaba estático por la impresión. Ella acercó sus labios a su oído y le susurró:

-Feliz Cumpleaños, Sev.

Se levantó y se encaminó al castillo. Severus no le quitaba la vista de encima. Su corazón latía desenfrenado, y sus mejillas habían adoptado un color rosa poco común en él.

Todavía podía sentir sus finos y delicados labios contra los suyos. No sabía lo que había pasado. Lo que sí sabía es que esta vez, su cumpleaños sí había sido diferente. Había sido "especial".

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**¡REVIEW! ¡REVIEW!**


End file.
